THIS IS RAW!
by Raiden the OC
Summary: Dictionary meaning: RAW abreviation. Stands for Random Acts of Weirdness. Basically what this story is about. Random things that pop into my head. Based around Team Crafted and Budder city. Uses characters from my other minecraft fic. I'll leave you guys to find it.
1. Chapter 1: The RAW begins!

**Summary says it all**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or anything. That's slavery

* * *

THIS IS RAW!

I walked out of my house, into a pool.

"WHAT!? WHERE DID THIS COME FROM?!" I screamed before I fell. The water was warm, and as I swam up I saw my friend Alex look at me. He held out a hand.

"Thanks dude"

"No prob, but something weird is going on. Sky's hanging out with squids and saying gold instead of Budder, Try is nowhere to be found, and Jason is neglecting Jeffrey!" He said

"That's, weird" I said, scratching my chin, "it's almost backwards"

"Yeah, also Brotato is wearing a potato costume, DanTDM is trying to kill Trayaurus and Stampy said no to cake"

"Damn!" We better find out what happened.

"Oh and a dark purple cloud is above Team Crafted HQ"

"It might be there where the thing that did this is. We better check it out" I said, walking inside and taking out my Budder katana, my iron short sword and some Budder armour.

"LET'S DO DIS!" Alex said, taking out his diamond sword that had fire aspect 3 and knockback 2 on it. He put on a helmet with protection 4, fire protection 2 and blast protection 1 on it.

"Now I see why you don't always wear all your armour"

"I am really lucky with enchanting tables. Want me to enchant your katana for you?" he offered

"Yeah sure!" I said, handing him the item. He walked over to my enchantment table and did what you do with enchanting tables. (You enchant stuff) When he gave it back, it had sharpness 3, punch 1 and smite 2.

"Thanks dude! Now let's go!" I said, running out of the house.

"YEEEAAHHH!" Alex said, following suit. We ran to TC HQ, which was also the building of commands in Budder city. Sky did all his commanding things from there, though he does get out a lot. It was also the tallest building in Budder City, which could be seen from anywhere in the city and further. Fun Fact: Budder City used to be situated dangerously close to the ocean, where squids were. It was then moved away from the beach because of frequent squid attacks. We arrived at the huge building where we came face to face with Sky and about 7 squids around a hot tub. Well, they were in the tub.

"Hey guys! Wanna join us? It's made out of gold!" Sky said, holding up a glass of champagne.

"He is messed up" I whispered to Alex

* * *

 **Well, this'll continue next chapter. Yeah. If you guys have any ideas you want me to try, review or pm me. I'll be happy to try it out. Anyway this won't be updated as often as my other stories. But, I forgot what I was gonna say after that. BYYEEEEEE.**


	2. Chapter 2: You have been warned

**Hello! I'm back with another RAW chapter! Just so you know, don't expect anything to make sense in here. If there is a giant floating underpants, then you have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything mentioned in this fic. Only Ryder.

* * *

"He's messed up" I whispered to Alex, who nodded so slightly, I'm not sure it could even be classified as one.

"No thanks dude, maybe some other time, okay?" Alex said, smiling a bit.

"OK then. Say hello to Ty when you get inside" Sky replied, "I'll just hang here with the squids" he added

"Uhhh...okay bye" I said quickly before speed walking to the door. I opened it, which was odd. Normally they kept it locked. When I walked in I saw why they didn't need to lock it. If any normal person walked in they would walk out immediately, either screaming or bleaching their eyes. It was a gigantic toe with hair everywhere jumping around. I ran past it, not before kicking it in the, toe? (wut?) Anyway Alex was right behind me and we took the elevator. We weren't about to walk up 107 flights of stairs without stuff to eat. On the 58th floor the elevator broke down.

"Shit" both of us swore at the same time. I drew my short sword, and cautiously opened the door. Everywhere I looked there were zombies. Alex coughed, and almost instantly, all the zombies non-existent eyes were on us.

"Double shit" I swore

"Oh damn" Alex said, drawing his sword. I took out my katana. The zombies started to advance. Then out of nowhere a nose came and blew the zombies out the window. Both of us put our weapons back. The nose bowed as much as a nose can now and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Bye Nosey!" Alex said, waving

"You gave it a name!?" I shouted

"No! He lives down my street" he replied, crossing his arms

"Oh...I guess that makes sense. C'mon we gots to go" I said, walking to the second elevator. I pressed the up button and a button marked roof once we got inside. The doors closed and we went up. In about half a minute we arrived at the topmost floor. There was a ladder to the left of the elevator. We walked towards it, we were stopped by a giant floating Ty head.

"You can't pass unless you figure out my ri-" Ty's head started

"Skylox." I said blankly

"How the hell did you know!?" He said, surprise written on his face. Head. I'm really not sure what to call it.

"Lucky guess"

"Well I guess you can pass" he floated to the side allowing us access to the ladder

"Thanks, oh and Sky says hi" Alex said climbing up the ladder after me. The roof was stepped so we had a hard time standing up straight. And the wind from the dark purple cloud really wasn't helping. I looked up and saw, a squid. But, a budder squid. It was kinda hard to decide if we should kill it.

"Hey you!" I shouted at it, "Was it you that messed up everything!?" the squid slowly looked towards us

"Maybe" he boomed with a deepvoice. Then out of nowhere Stampy came.

"HEY YOU YOU F****** B******! MAKE EVERYTHING RIGHT YOU PIECE OF S***! NOW I'M SWEARING LIKE A F****** SAILOR HERE!" Stampy shouted with all his might.

"Whoa, Stampy, calm down" I said, walking over to him slowly, "we can kill it, and everything will go back to normal"

"I guess so, BUT BECAUSE OF YOU SQUID F****** HATES ME!" He shouted, turning to face the squid. Then randomly and dramatically, the squid turned grey and died. The purple cloud dispersed, and Stampy stopped swearing. We climbed down the ladder and we saw Ty, as Ty should be. Not a giant floating head. We took he elevator back down, and when we got out at the lobby, there was no more toe. We walked outside and Sky was killing the squids and saying stuff like, "Die by the power of Budder!" And, "Budder cuts through anything!" Everything seemed back to normal. I said goodbye to Stampy and Alex, and I walked home. The pool that I fell into in the first chapter was no more.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **So, yeah. I did warn you that nothing would make sense, and if you stuck with this chapter all the was down till here, then if you have any ideas for a RAW, then review or pm me. Also, by the way BadWof1900, if you watch Stampy's first episodes of his lovely world he swears alot. Anyway be sure to review any ideas you guys have for a RAW, and I will maybe write it. So long as it's not smut or something like that.**


End file.
